Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to whether to be portable. The mobile terminals may be divided again into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals whether to be directly portable.
Functions of a mobile terminal become diversified. For example, there are functions of data and voice communication, image and video capturing through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and outputting an image or a video on a display unit. Some of terminals have an additional electronic game play function or perform a multimedia player function. In particular, mobile terminals nowadays may receive a broadcasting signal or a multicast signal providing visual content such as a video or a television program.
According to diversification of functions, such a terminal is implemented in a multimedia player type having complex functions therein, for example, image or video capturing, playback of a music or video file, a game, and broadcast reception.
In order to support or enhance such functions of the terminal, improving a structural part and/or software part of the terminal may be considered.
Recently, methods of obtaining information on a sports game in which the user plays through a mobile terminal have been proposed.
However, the user only passively uses the information on the sports game.